The Blood Cult
The Blood Cult was a briefly lived cult of Infernals, who were involved with attempting to bring Revantulus back to full power after the events of the Global Tournament. Although they did partially succeed in this task, all leaders of the Blood Cult were slain, rendering the faction temporarily inactive. After his encounter with Magnus, Revantulus presumably took over leadership of the faction afterwards. History Origins Following Revantulus' second resurrection after the events of the Global Tournament, he had learned that he had gained quite the following in Hell; most of which were Infernals that had grown tired of Lucifer's rule, and sought a new master. This formed the Blood Cult; a cult formed of all Infernals who desired to follow Revantulus. The cult had been comprised of demons from all circles of Hell, and although most of them remained in secret, three particular members took the charge as Revantulus' lieutenants; Blake Vale, Caesar Loke and Adin Johnson. All three appeared as ordinary citizens of Haven City, but they were very much demons who all had personal interest in restoring Revantulus to his full strength. This became the Blood Cult's main focus. Forces While the Blood Cult was comprised of plenty different Infernal types, the main forces were of Revantulus' three lieutenants. Each of them specialized in a certain task, of which would be for the betterment of the cult and Revantulus. All three of these men thrust themselves out into Haven and got to work immediately. While Blake focused on funds, Caesar was the cult's most trusted assassin. His task was to restore Revantulus to his former glory. Adin worked the steel mill in south Haven, and armed the cult for their eventual battle with Haven. Caesar Loke quickly became known as the Haven Slasher, often leaving behind corpses laid out in a very specific position; hands pinned above the head, with entrails spilled out the stomach. Though it was easy for most citizens to see Caesar as nothing but a serial killer, there was a specific pattern with his victims; they were all fallen angels. Revantulus required 50 Angel souls and 50 Infernal souls to restore himself, mimicking how the Devil Breaker had been forged all those years ago. Caesar never allowed himself to be seen, priding himself as an expert killer. Nothing was left behind at the scenes of the murder, save for a gutted corpse. Caesar specialized in dagger and knives, and had the ability to release flammable smoke from each and every one of his many daggers. If someone were to discover him, he could easily leave behind no trace of their existence. Blake Vale took to running his nightclub, Eternity. Known as a popular attraction for humans and inhumans alike, the club was merely a guise for Blake's human trafficking ring. Using a special kind of music, he was able to render humans hypnotized and easily kidnap them. With this, he acquired the necessary currency to fund his efforts, as well as the rest of the cult. Blake's charming demeanor and calculative way of thinking earned him the spot of Revantulus' right hand. Most of the cult's advances were directed by either of the two. Blake was not an adept fighter by any means, and preferred to use his silver tongue to worm himself out of situations. Regardless, he always carried a handgun, just for special cases. Adin Johnson was an old and tubby fellow, who was the head warden at an old steel mill in Haven City's south district. While most of his day was disguised as regular, honest work, much of said work went into helping the cult. With the metals they often melted down, they were used for making armor or weapons for the cult. The whole intention was to have the cult armed, whenever they were ready to put their plan to action. However, it became well known that, due to differences in work ethic and personality, Blake and Adin never got along. This became even more evident as the events played out.Category:Factions Category:Lore